1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for a virtual cluster file server in a data storage system.
2. Background Art
Traditional (i.e., conventional) data file storage systems have four main focus areas, free space management, access control, name and directories (i.e., name space management) and local access to files. As data grows exponentially over time, storage management becomes an issue for all Information Technology (IT) managers. When a storage area network (SAN) is deployed, managing storage resources efficiently becomes even more complicated.
The conventional file systems are typically implemented to provide network-oriented environments as scalable and network-aware file systems that can satisfy both data storage requirements of individual systems and the data sharing requirements of workgroups and clusters of cooperative systems. However, deficiencies in conventional systems deployment include potentially costly requirements within a deployment for the clients to change existing systems and to develop new drivers for existing systems, and a lack standardization of the Universal User Identity (UUID) that identifies each node.
Further, data objects in a conventional object-based storage system are mirrored across multiple storage devices and should be backed up for reliability and availability improvement. However, the object identifier for the mirrored object can be difficult to determine and to back up using conventional approaches.
Yet further, conventional approaches can fail to provide consistent and cost effective approaches to error handling, back up, job handling, meta data management, and the like. In addition, there has been a tremendous increase in the storage requirements for mid to large sized companies. Not only are these requirements driven by increases in the volume of data stored, but also by new information lifecycle management (ILM) initiatives and compliance regulations that specify what must be stored, for how long must it be stored and accessible, as well as auditability requirements. Although ILM and compliance are not markets in and of themselves, the requirements drive the need for ILM and compliance related products.
Thus there exists an opportunity and need for an improved system and method for a data storage systems that does not require installation of any additional subsystem on any client, and that is scalable, reliable and expandable, and that addresses deficiencies in conventional approaches.